Yellow dragon
| size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = Desert | terrain = Desert | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Yellow-grey | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Yellow dragons were dragons that were found in the deserts of Toril. A very rare species of chromatic dragon, only a few individuals of this species had been spotted throughout history. Description Yellow dragons grew up to 116 feet (35 meters) in length, smaller than a brass dragon. They were born with soft, tan-colored scales. As they aged, the scales became harder and lighter in color, turning a yellow-grey color by adulthood. Their claws, scales and teeth all blended into the desert background, giving the yellow dragon amazing camouflage abilities. Combat Yellow dragons preferred ambush attacks over direct attacks. They were fierce fighters. During combat, they would use spells and their innate abilities to mislead and confuse their opponents. A common ambush tactic was to bury itself at the bottom of a steep, cone-shaped depression it dug in the sand. When prey or an opponent walked into the depression, the dragon would begin moving its wings below the sand, causing the walls to collapse. The target would be trapped and usually fell right into the dragon's mouth. The yellow dragon's breath weapon was a high-speed blast of super-heated air and sand. It covered an area of 50 feet (15 meters) in length, 40 feet (12 meters) in width, and 20 feet (6 meters) in height. Brass dragons were the primary enemy of a yellow dragon. Abilities A yellow dragon had innate magical abilities, each gained as they grew older. They were immune to fire and heat. They could create silence, 15' radius at will. Three times per day, a mature yellow dragon could use create or destroy water, dust devil, enervation, and wind wall. Twice a day, a mature yellow dragon could use improved invisibility. Society Yellow dragons were solitary and secretive and formed no bonds with any creature, including other yellow dragons. Highly territorial, the only time they tolerated the presence of another yellow dragon was for mating. Mates did not live together. A mother raised her offspring but would not protect them from attackers. Offspring separated from their mothers as juveniles. Ecology Yellow dragons lived deep in the deserts of Toril, such as the Anauroch. They preferred sandy, windswept desert plains to make their home. They could comfortably tolerate the extreme heat of the deep desert, and survived the subfreezing nighttime temperatures. They usually shared the same territory as brass dragons. The diet of a yellow dragon consisted of fresh meat, although they would eat anything including plants if needed. They considered humanoids, such as humans or elves, and the eggs of brass dragons as delicacies. Appendix References Connections Category:Chromatic dragons Category:True dragons